goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donna McKechnie
Donna McKechnie is an American actress. Biography Born in Pontiac, Michigan, McKechnie trained as a dancer at Rose Marie Floyd School of Dance and initially played dance-only roles before becoming known on Broadway for a number of major musical shows. As well as working onstage, McKechnie also became recognised for her recurring role in Dark Shadows, as well as guest spots on Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In and Cheers. She also starred in a number of one woman revues celebrating her lengthy stage career. Singing Though she appeared as a dancer in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, McKechnie made her first singing appearance as Philia in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. She first gained attention for her roles as Vivien Della Hoya in Promises, Promises and Kathy in the original cast of Company. McKechnie soon followed this with a supporting role as Cassie in the original production of A Chorus Line, for which she won a Tony Award. She then proceeded to play a number of iconic leads including Charity in Sweet Charity and Annie Oakley in Annie, Get Your Gun and originated the role of Sheila Kelly in Annie Warbucks. She also released an album entitled Same Time, Another Place. Film The Little Prince (1974) *Be Happy (duet) Television Fame (1984) *Rudy's Restaurant and Cabaret (contains solo lines) *Out Here On My Own (duet) *Happiness is a Thing Called Joe (solo) Stage A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1963) *Comedy Tonight *Lovely (duet) *Pretty Little Picture (contains solo lines) *That'll Show Him (solo) *Comedy Tonight (reprise) The Education of H*Y*M*A*N K*A*P*L*A*N (1968)(originated the role) *Spring in the City (contains solo lines) Promises, Promises (1968)(originated the role) *Turkey Lurkey Time (contains solo lines) Call Me Madam (1968) *It's a Lovely Day, Today (duet) *It's a Lovely Day Today (reprise)(duet) *You're Just in Love (duet) *Finale Company (1970)(originated the role) *Company (contains solo lines) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) On the Town (1971) *Carnegie Hall Pavane (Do-Do-Re-Do)(contains solo lines) *Lucky to be Me *New York, New York (reprise) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (contains solo lines) *Buddy's Blues (contains solo lines) A Chorus Line (1975)(originated the line) *The Music and the Mirror (solo) *One *One (reprise) Sweet Charity (1986) *You Should See Yourself (solo) *Charity's Soliloquy (solo) *If My Friends Could See Me Now (solo) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (contains solo lines) *I'm The Bravest Individual (duet) *Where Am I Going? (solo) *I'm A Brass Band (contains solo lines) Annie, Get Your Gun (1988) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Can-Can (1988) *Never Give Anything Away (solo) *Live and Let Live (solo) *Every Man is a Stupid Man (solo) *I Love Paris (contains solo lines) *Can-Can (contains solo lines) Cut the Ribbons (1992) *Kick Me Again (solo) *Lookin' Good (duet) *It's a Party (duet) *She Loves You (reprise)(solo) *Two-Four-Four (solo) *Because of Her (duet) *Am I Ready for This (solo) *The Door is Closed (reprise)(duet) *Take Two (solo) *I Just Can't Move in Her Shadow (solo) *Cut the Ribbons (duet) Annie Warbucks (1993)(originated the role) *But You Go On (solo) *Above the Law (reprise)(duet) *Leave It To the Girl (duet) *The Tenement Lullaby (solo) Fiorello! (1994) *Gentleman Jimmy (contains solo lines) State Fair (1996)(originated the role) *You Never Had It So Good (contains solo lines) *So Far (duet) *It's a Grand Night for Singing *That's the Way It Happens (contains solo lines) Follies (1996) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs *Country House (duet) *Could I Ever Leave You? (solo) *Ah But Underneath (contains solo lines) Follies (1998) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *In Buddy's Eyes (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Losing My Mind (solo) Singular Sensations (2003) Mack & Mabel (2004) *Big Time (contains solo lines) *Tap Your Troubles Away (contains solo lines) Albums Same Place, Another Time (2015) *Hustle/Where Or When/Native New Yorker (solo) *Thank You So Much I See Some Old Friends (solo) *Uptown-Downtown (solo) *Also Ironically (solo) *What More Do I Need? (solo) *The Morning After (solo) *As I Remember (solo) *I Never Know When (solo) *Ah Yes, They Were Becoming Interchangeable (solo) *You're Moving Out Today (solo) *Where Do You Start (solo) *Marvin Hamlisch Was One Of The (solo) *At The Ballet (solo) *Astaire (solo) *So There I Am In The Shubert Theatre (solo) *You Know In The Beginning (solo) *Better Luck Next Time (solo) *Of Course He Was Right (solo) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *Oh So I'm A Late Bloomer (solo) *Hate / Love New York (solo) *Thank You (solo) *Time In A Bottle (solo) *Thank You, Wow, What A (solo) *With So Little To Be Sure Of (solo) Gallery mckechnievivien.jpg|'Vivien Della Hoya' in Promises, Promises. mckechniekathy.jpg|'Kathy' in Company. mckechniehusmann.jpg|'Ivy Smith' and Gabey in On the Town. mckechnierose.jpg|'The Rose' in The Little Prince. mckechniecassie.jpg|'Cassie Ferguson' in A Chorus Line. mckechnielaird.jpg|'Susan Laird' in Fame. mckechniecharity.jpg|'Charity Hope Valentine' in Sweet Charity. mckechniekelly.jpg|'Sheila Kelly' in Annie Warbucks. mckechniemitzi.jpg|'Mitzi Travers' in Fiorello! mckechnieemily.jpg|'Emily Arden' in State Fair. McKechnie, Donna McKechnie, Donna McKechnie, Donna